The Return
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Sora's training hard to retake the Mark of Mastery, when a man from his past returns suddenly. Oneshot. References to SoKai. OC. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DREAM DROP DISTANCE.


_**Gohan Roxas: **__So I thought I'd answer a question that some people might have asked: "Where's Sora's dad?"_

_**Sora: **__I've asked that question a couple of times._

_**Gohan Roxas: **__Well, here's my answer. Hope you like it!_

**The Return**

Yen Sid watched his new students impassively as they sparred. He smiled at the memory of when his previous apprentice, King Mickey, was going through what these two were right now.

One of them was a girl with auburn hair and deep blue eyes. Her clothing was predominantly pink and white, covered in zips. In her hand she wielded a Keyblade with a floral design. Her name was Kairi.

The other was more simply dressed. His red hair flared out behind his head, giving it the appearance of a comet. His green eyes belied a slight pain, and he wore a long black coat. In his gloved hand he wielded a Keyblade that resembled a pillar of flame. His name was Lea.

Off to one side, standing next to the King, was Master Riku. His silver hair was still cut short, and he stood with his arms crossed, his head down. Idly, Yen Sid wondered what Sora was doing at that moment.

A titanic shockwave that only Yen Sid could feel rang out. The old sorcerer turned as a silver portal disappeared. Lying on the ground was a man with short, spiky brown hair. His clothing was predominantly red and black, as were his shoes.

The man suddenly sprang up with all his energy and grinned at Yen Sid. His eyes were a deep blue, and he had a fairly fresh scar running across his face, between his eyes and over the bridge of his nose.

"Been a while, Master," the man said good-humouredly.

Yen Sid just nodded.

"Come on, you're not even gonna talk to me? After everything I did in there?" He pointed behind him to where the portal once was. He had a defeated look on his face.

The old sorcerer smirked.

The newcomer took in the scene very quickly. He frowned when he saw Kairi and Lea sparring. "Wait…you have new apprentices? How long was I gone?"

"By my own calculations, roughly ten years," Yen Sid replied.

"_Ten?_" The man looked shocked. He bent down dramatically, his hands dangling close to the ground. "I've missed so much. Like giving my son the talk and everything."

Surprising even himself, Yen Sid laughed.

"I'm glad you find this funny," the man said acidly.

"Are you forgetting? You can glean thoughts from other people's minds." He nodded his head towards Kairi. "Look into Kairi's thoughts. Tell me what you see."

The man looked dubious, but he closed his eyes in concentration.

After a moment, his eyes snapped open.

"Well?"

"A…a kid," the newcomer stammered. "He looked….he looks kinda like me."

Yen Sid smiled. "Yes, I'm sure he does, Kazen. That is because he is your son."

Kazen's eyes widened. "My son? My Sora?" He scoffed. "No way."

"Go ask Master Riku over there."

"_Master _Riku?" He looked at Yen Sid, his eyebrows raised. "Man," he said as he laced his hands behind his head, "I really _have _been away a long time."

***RETURN***

Sora was surrounded. The Heartless were coming at him from all sides.

He growled as he fended off a Shadow. He couldn't back down now. He needed to pass the Mark of Mastery the second time around if he wanted to stand any chance of defeating Master Xehanort and his all-new Organization XIII.

There was the sound of a Heartless being destroyed behind him.

Sora turned, startled. A man stood with his back to him, and he had hair that was very similar to Sora's own. His clothing was mainly black and red, and his hands were held out in front of him.

"Try watching your back next time, kid," the man warned him, turning his head. He had blue eyes and a scar across his face.

Sora stared at him with hard eyes.

The man sighed. "Fine. I'll get rid of these punks, then we can talk." He leaped into the air, charging energy in his hands. "I think you might wanna move outta the way."

Sora didn't argue with him.

The energy in the man's hands formed bright red flames, and he pushed out his hands towards the Heartless hoard. "Firagun!" he bellowed.

Pillars of flame rose from the ground, destroying every Heartless in sight.

The man landed with a small thud and smiled at Sora. "Now then, to business."

Sora gave him a hard look.

The man laughed. "Come on, is that any way to treat your old man?"

Sora gasped, but quickly recovered. He pointed his Keyblade at the man. "My dad is dead. He died a long time ago."

"How long? Ten years ago?"

Stunned, Sora nodded.

"That's when I left. I didn't die, I was getting trained. When I didn't come back, I guess your mom thought I was dead."

"Shut up!"

Kazen's eyebrows shot up. "Looks like I need to teach you some manners." He stretched out his hand. With a flash, a Keyblade appeared.

It was similar to Sora's own, with a golden hilt and silver blade. Instead of being square, however, Kazen's was round; the teeth looked like three daggers.

"What better way to teach manners than through a duel?" He grinned as he came at Sora.

Kazen's strike was fended off by Sora, who deftly counterattacked with a flurry of blows. Kazen, still grinning, blocked every single one.

Growling in frustration, Sora shouted "Firaga!" and threw a fire ball at Kazen, who blocked it with his Keyblade.

Sora saw his chance. He flicked Kazen's Keyblade away and kicked him in the stomach, sending him down. When Kazen tried to get up, Sora pointed his Keyblade at the man's throat.

Kazen laughed uproariously. "You're even better than Riku said you were."

"Riku?" Sora was puzzled.

"I talked to him about you before I came to find you."

"I don't believe you." He pushed the Keyblade closer to the man.

Kazen chuckled. "Really? Well, believe that." He indicated over Sora's shoulder. The brunette's head turned. He gasped.

Kazen's Keyblade floated in the air, pointing squarely at Sora's back.

Sora bashfully retracted his Keyblade when he realised that, if he'd really wanted to, Kazen could have killed him.

Kazen smiled as he stood up. "Now do you believe me?"

Sora looked him up and down, noticing the similarities between them. His eyes welled up suddenly. "Dad?"

"Finally," Kazen rolled his eyes melodramatically.

Sora suddenly hugged him.

Kazen smirked at his son. "A Keyblade Master never cries, Sora." His own voice choked up. He chuckled shortly. "Well, almost never."

Sora laughed around his tears.

Kazen put his arm around Sora and laughed. "Come on, son. You've got some friends waiting for you. And one very pretty girl. Her name was…what was it? Oh, that's right. Kairi."

Sora blushed.

Kazen laughed harder. "So you like her, huh? Well, I've got a surprise or two for you." He laughed again as he led Sora to a portal in the Lanes Between that he had opened.

***RETURN***

_**Gohan Roxas: **__Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a REVIEW._

_**Sora: **__Uh, what was that surprise?_

_**Kazen: **__Hey, can't that wait for a while?_

_**Sora: **__No!_

_**Gohan Roxas: **__GUYS! The story's over!_

_**Sora & Kazen: **__Sorry._


End file.
